


Love is a Promise

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Nico and Sergio have fallen into bed together more than once, but it still takes 1 exhausted Mexican for them to get together





	Love is a Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Mexico week = Checo week <3

Nico looked down at the sleeping figure curled against his side. Checo was snoring softly, his head resting on Nico’s bare shoulder and their legs tangled together.

This wasn’t the first time Checo had ended up in his hotel room, but it definitely was the first time Checo had fallen asleep cuddled into him after sex. Normally the Mexican would always leave after they had showered, tugging Nico down in a last kiss and thanking him before heading out the door again.

This time, Sergio had already seemed exhausted as he came into Nico’s room, clearly a little jetlagged. Nico had drawn him into his arms at first, smiling at the way Checo just fit perfectly against him, the Mexican’s head snuggly under his chin. Checo yawned and sighed contently for a moment, before pulling back again to pull Nico down into a feverish kiss.

Also in the shower Checo had sleepily cuddled close, allowing Nico to clean him up and massage shower gel into his sore muscles. Nico hadn’t made a remark about it, just holding Checo close and trailing soft kisses over his freckled shoulders. 

“Checo? You wanna sleep here for a bit?” Nico asked softly as they were drying off.

“Can I?” Sergio asked sleepily. Nico only nodded, grinning as Sergio pulled him out of the bathroom and towards the bed again. They didn’t bother wearing more than just their boxers, and Nico was surprised when Checo immediately cuddled into his arms, sighing and quickly falling asleep.

Nico stayed awake, gazing down on the sleeping Mexican, not wanting to miss a moment of this. He had already fallen for Checo a long time ago, but had never had the guts to tell him. These soft moments were the closest Nico would ever come to having a relationship with his former teammate. 

Checo stirred slightly, but Nico shushed him, brushing his finger down the bridge of Sergio’s nose. Checo mumbled something in Spanish and pressed his face in the crook of Nico’s neck.

“I’ve got you, my love.” Nico whispered, still refusing to fall asleep. 

He felt like a creep watching over Sergio like this, but he just had to make sure Checo was comfortable, and had to make sure the Mexican would stay. 

“Nico…” Sergio spoke suddenly, sleepily blinking up at the German. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing, go back to sleep.” Nico whispered. Sergio shifted a little, struggling to keep his eyes open.

“Do you want me to leave? Is okay…” he mumbled, already moving to get up. Nico stopped him and only brought him closer.

“No, I want you to stay, I really do.” he answered. Checo seemed a little surprised but then pressed a gentle kiss to Nico’s lips.

“Good.” he muttered. “Am not leaving, so sleep too, si?” he added. Nico let out a sigh in relief, rolled onto his side and buried his face in soft brown hair.

“Goodnight Checo.” he muttered. Checo pressed a kiss to his throat.

“Night Nico.” 

~~

When Nico woke up, Sergio was not in bed with him anymore, and Nico never felt more alone. 

His relief when he heard the Mexican speak to someone at the door was immense, and he found himself grinning like a madman when Checo walked back to him with a tray of food.

“Put it there for now.” Nico said, waving at the nightstand. Checo frowned slightly but did as he was told, before climbing on the bed again. 

Nico pulled him into his arms immediately, pressing a gentle kiss to Sergio’s lips before letting him tuck his head below his chin again.

“Could get used to this.” Nico mused as Checo’s arms wrapped around his chest.

“Good.” Checo answered, tilting his head up slightly. The Mexican was surprised by the amount of apprehension and doubt he found in Nico’s eyes.

“Will you stay? From now on, will you not leave after sex?” Nico blurted out. Checo blinked.

“Would be silly to leave my boyfriend to sleep alone.” he said decisively. Nico’s cheeks coloured pink.

“Boyfriend?”

“... you no want it?” Sergio asked more softly, his shoulders sagging.

“Of course I do!” Nico blurted out, hand pressing against Checo’s cheek.

“God, it’s all I ever wanted.” Nico said more softly. Checo blinked and blushed slightly.

“Me too…” he murmured quietly, smiling a little shyly at the German. Nico drew him into a slow, unhurried kiss, sighing as Checo hummed and cuddled closer.

“I love you.” Nico whispered, trailing soft kisses over the freckles on Checo’s nose and cheeks. Checo chuckled and closed his eyes, letting him do so with a gentle smile on his face. 

“I love you too.” Checo whispered as he opened his eyes again. Nico smiled and nuzzled him a little. 

“Let’s save the food for later, need to see my boyfriend naked first.” Nico purred with a grin, Checo huffed.

“Have seen me naked before.” he muttered, before squeaking as Nico rolled them over, looming over him now. 

“You were not my beautiful boyfriend then, although you were still gorgeous of course.:” Nico whispered, mouth pressing against Checo’s neck. Checo sighed, hands tangling in Nico’s blonde hair. 

“Am not beautiful.” he whispered. “Not good looking like you.” he added, fingers trailing over Nico’s cheekbones. Nico huffed.

“You’re gorgeous.” he repeated, sucking a bruise on Sergio’s collarbone. “I’ll remind you every day that you are.” 

Sergio caught Nico’s face between his hands.

“If that means I get to be with you everyday, then I’m in.”


End file.
